A Hunt To Remember
by The Darkest of Temptation
Summary: With Victoria dead, Bella had hoped that her trouble's were over, but when her cousin Dean calls and asks for help, Bella's problems had only just begun. Will she be able to put the past behind her? And how will Edward react when he discovers the truth?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilgiht or Supernatural, those rights belong to their authors and it is not my intention to steal those from them. This story is not stolen from anybody and plagiarism will no be tolerated. I will not hesitate to inform the masterminds behind this amazing site of any foul play. Thank you._

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first story and I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think, constructive critisism is welcome I apologise now if there are any spelling of gramatc errors in this first chapter. What can I say? I'm only human. I would appreciate it if any mistakes are pointed out in a review so they can be corrected.**

* * *

I smiled as I watched Emmett try to goad Edward into fighting him.

Everything was perfect.

Victoria was finally dead, and along with her, her newborn army. I didn't have to worry any more about that. Everyone was safe, and Edward and I...

I looked down at the ring on my left hand.

Married, we were going to be married. I still felt like cringing when I thought about it. I wouldn't dream about changing anything though. Edward was my life, my universe. I couldn't bare even thinking about him being gone again. But I wouldn't have to worry about that any more. We were going to be bound together forever and I couldn't be happier.

My attention went back to Emmett who was frowning at Edward. "Come on man! I'm so bored. You're not chicken, are you?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't you think you've had enough fighting Emmett?" I asked him. Surely he didn't want to fight now. They'd only just defeated the newborns a few days ago, yet Emmett was still itching for a fight.

Alice rolled her eyes. She was sat on one of the sofas, leaning against Jasper. She was probably just as glad that the fight was over as I was, but probably for a different reason. She had her sight back, now that the wolves weren't so involved with us anymore. In fact, now that the fight was over, she could concentrate on what she believed was the most important thing.

Mine and Edward's wedding.

She'd thrown herself into planning the whole event. And I had no clue as to what she was doing. She'd told me that it was going to a surprise. Despite the surprise of it all, I was just glad that I didn't have to worry about anything except for walking down the aisle on time, without tripping.

I looked over to Esme and Carlisle, who we sat watching Emmett in amusement. I wasn't sure where Rosalie was. Even though the relationship between us had improved, it still wasn't perfect. I guessed that she was tuning up her car.

Suddenly a piercing ringing sounded, and I jumped as the cell phone in my jeans pocket began vibrating. I pulled it out and frowned. I didn't recognise the number, and why hadn't Alice said anything? She usually told me when someone was calling me.

Everyone looked over at Alice who shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't see anything. It's probably one of the wolves."

My frown deepened. "No, I have all their numbers programmed in. I don't recognise this number."

Everyone, including Rosalie who had just walked wiping oil from her hands, looked confused at my cell phone.

"You should answer it Bella, before it stops." Edward told me, quickly flashing to my side.

I nodded and picked up. "Hello?"

"_Bella?"_ A voice asked. A grin broke out across my face. I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Dean!" I yelled joyously, startling the vampires in the room slightly.

"Bella! Good to hear your voice, little girl." He said.

I huffed. "I'm not so little any more." I told him. "How did you get this number?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Renee gave it to us."

Of course she did. "You said 'us', is Sammy there?" I asked exited.

"Hey! Only I can call him that, and yeah, he's here. He says hi."

"You know you don't mind." I said happily. "So, what's with the call? I haven't heard from you two in years."

"That's the thing, Bells. We need your help." Dean said seriously. Suddenly everything wasn't so joyous any more.

"Dean, you know I don't get involved in that sort of thing any more. I've retired." It suddenly occurred to me that every vampire in the room could hear this conversation. I had to be careful with what Dean and I said.

"No one retires in this life, Bella. Once you're in, you're in. There's no turning back." Dean said solemnly.

"No, Dean. I'm not going back to that life." I said angrily.

I could see that everyone around me was confused. They had no idea what life I was talking about.

"Bella, I know that what happened to Renee got to you, but it's been five years. Things have been happening Bella, bad things, and we need your help." Dean told me.

Edward looked at me startled. I could understand that. These bad things, whatever they were, were something that Edward would want me to be away from. We'd only just gotten ridden of our last problem, we didn't need another one.

"I can't, Dean. I'm sorry, really I am, but I just can't." I told him, rubbing my face warily. I was beginning to feel guilty. Sam and Dean wouldn't call unless they really needed me. They understood my predicament, and had agreed not to involve me any more. But now they were calling me, asking for help that I just couldn't give them.

"Bella-"

"No, Dean. No more. It was good talking to you again."

"But Bella-"

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bella!"

I hung up.

There was a long silence as everyone of the Cullen's looked at me. The cell phone was still in my hand and I clenched my fist as more guilt rushed through me.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he held me to him. "Who was that?" He asked me.

I sighed sadly. Dean must be so angry at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, tilting my head up to look at him. He was watching me worriedly.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly, knowing they would still hear me.

"So who was that?" Alice asked.

"That was my cousin, Dean." I told her.

"Your cousin?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "I wasn't aware you had any cousins." He stated.

"Yeah, I have two, Sam and Dean. They're both older than me. Their Dad was my Mom's older brother. He died a few years ago." I explained sadly.

No one said anything for a moment, probably sensing that this was a hard subject for me.

"Were you close?" Esme asked; her expression compassionate.

I nodded. "Yeah, we were really close, when Renee got pregnant with me, she and Uncle John had a disagreement, and they drifted apart. Renee was soon married to Charlie and tried to be happy, but she was upset that her brother wasn't talking to her, and she missed her old life.

"When I was born, Renee tried to be the perfect housewife, but that wasn't her. She loved Charlie, but she hated the feeling of being tied down in this small town. She soon couldn't take it and left to try to find Uncle John. He travelled around a lot, never sticking to one place for more than a month.

"She eventually found him, along with his two young sons, and went back to her old life, travelling around with him, only this time she had me."

"So, didn't you have a proper home growing up?" Edward asked, sounding a bit put out.

"Not really, but I was happy. When we got to a new town, she would enrol me in the local school, with Sam and Dean, and the three of us would stick together. We tried not to make friends with anyone, because it would be harder for us to leave." I told him.

"I'm sorry." Edward murmured, stroking my hair gently.

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't be. It might not have been the most perfect life, but I was happy. Dean, Sam and I practically grew up together. I love them like brothers. I really wouldn't change anything. Beside, you know how flighty my Mom is. After a good few years, we finally settled down in Phoenix and she soon began a tirade of hobbies that she eventually grew tired of. Though, she still helped Uncle John whenever he asked." I said with a smile.

"Is that what your cousin Dean wanted on the phone?" Emmett asked. "He wanted you to go back to that life."

I nodded. "Yeah, he did."

"May I ask why you adamantly refused to go back to that life?" Edward asked, his eyes tight. He didn't seem too pleased that Dean wanted my help.

I tensed slightly, but decided I should tell them, only leaving out key details. "About five years ago, Uncle John called Renee and asked for some help. She went to meet him, and I went with her as our neighbours couldn't look after me for her. She, Uncle John, and Dean left, and I was left alone in the motel room to do the homework I'd brought with me."

Edward opened his mouth, probably to complain about me being left alone, but then shook his head. "Where was Sam?" He asked instead.

"He had left for college." I told him.

"What happened next?" Carlisle asked.

"I waited. At first, everything was going as expected, but after a while, I was waiting much longer than expected. I was beginning to panic, but then Dean stormed into the motel room and I just knew that something had happened." My breathing hitched slightly. "He dragged me to their car, and we drove straight to the hospital. He led me to a room, and there was my Mom, lying in the hospital bed, pale and a long bandage wrapped around her head." The tears ran down my face as I remembered and Edward ended shifting me into his lap to calm me down. After a few moments, I calmed down.

"What had happened to her, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

This was where I had to be careful. I couldn't tell them exactly what happened, it would probably ruin everything. "I was never really told. Or maybe I was, but I was just too worried about Renee to listen, but what I do know is that she had hit her head, really hard, hard enough to make her lose her memories." I told them, trembling slightly.

Esme gasped. "Did she regain her memories?"

"Yeah, she remembered most things, but the only thing that she didn't ever remember was what her old life was like. She completely forgot what Uncle John used to do for his occupation, what Sam and Dean still do." I told them sadly.

"And that's why you don't want to go back to that life." Edward finished.

I mumbled my affirmative.

"What exactly was it that your family do, Bella?" Jasper asked.

Okay, time to lie. "Well, they travel around helping people." I said carefully. "They often save people's lives in the process."

Jasper watched me suspiciously, obviously getting a feel of my evasive emotions, but luckily he didn't have a chance to say anything as my cell phone rang again. I looked down, knowing that it was Dean again.

"Are you going to answer?" Edward asked rubbing my arm.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I don't think I can handle talking to him again without raising my voice." I pressed the 'busy' button, sending it straight to voice mail. My cell vibrated again, this time to alert me to my new voice mail. I ignored it. "Can we go back to Charlie's?" I asked Edward. I didn't want to answer any more questions. Besides, I was beginning to feel tired from the extreme emotions.

Edward's eyes softened. "Of course, Love." He helped me stand and led me to the door. I noticed from the cornered of my eye that Edward's head nodded fractionally, obviously so it wasn't meant for me to see it. I pretended that I didn't notice. Someone, probably Carlisle, must have asked him something to which he answered.

"See you tomorrow, Bella!" Alice called as we exited the house.

I frowned. "Why? What are we doing?"

"Silly Bella, you're going to try on your wedding dress." She giggled.

I couldn't help but groan as we shuffled into the night.

Xx

"Oww! Alice, that's too tight!" I complained as she tightened the back of the wedding dress to tight.

"Bella, stop whining, it's not too tight. Besides, it's supposed to be tight, how else would the dress hold up?" She said, tightening it a bit more before carefully attaching safety pins to keep it in place. It wouldn't be a too good idea to stick me with the pins.

I looked into the mirror, examining the pure white dress. I had to admit, Alice really had outdone herself with the design. It was completely unique and exactly what I wanted. Although I wasn't very enthusiastic about the wedding itself, I still wanted it to be perfect. For Edward.

"Oh Bella, you look stunning." Esme crooned, her gaze adoring. I blushed, not used to the complement. I had to admit though, she looked out of place as she sat on the old sofa in Charlie's house. Charlie himself was sat in his recliner, watching silently as Alice made her adjustments to the dress.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He smirked a little. "I'm fine Bells, I'm just not looking forward to my turn."

I couldn't help but laugh a little while Alice pouted. If anyone was looking forward to the fitting less than me, it was Charlie. He never did like to stand still for more than necessary.

"You can relax Charlie," Alice told him, "I won't be needing you for a couple of hours. There is still more to do with Bella."

I groaned while Charlie sighed in relief. "Well, I hope you ladies don't mind if I step out till I'm needed. I wanted to put some more posters up around La Push. Some punk kid keeps ripping them down." He said, pulling himself from his chair and shrugging on his coat. I couldn't help but grimace. Charlie still insisted putting up missing person posters for Jacob, even though Billy keeps telling him not to worry about it.

"See you later Charlie!" Alice called as he walked out the door, he attention never leaving the dress.

"Urgh!" I moaned. This really was the worse kind of torture Alice could put me through. I'd been standing still for over an hour and she still wasn't finished. How I desperately wanted to go to my happy place, but with Alice's constant tugging this way and that kept snapping me out of it.

"Oh hush, Bella. You're complaining over nothing. This needs to be done, so we might as well get it done now, rather than stopping." She chided.

"Alice, I haven't eaten since you woke me up, please, let me have a break so I can eat." I pleading, listening as my stomach rumbled, emphasizing my point.

"Just give me five more min-"

She paused suddenly, and both she and Esme shared a look.

"What?" I asked, looking at them confused. "What is it?"

"Someone's just pulled into your Driveway, Bella." Esme told me looking at Alice worriedly.

"So? What's the problem? It's probably the post man." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's a problem Bella, because I didn't see it!" Alice told me annoyed.

"Then it's probably one of the wolves."

"It's not one of the wolves, Bella. We would have smelt it. No, whoever this is, they are definitely human." Esme told me.

"Should we call Edward?" I asked.

"No! He can't see the dress yet!" Alice cried.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, as if that was important at the moment. Although amused at Alice, if she couldn't see whoever had just pulled into the driveway, and both she and Esme were sure that the visitor was human, then there was definitely something to worry about. Slowly, I walked over to the kitchen window, as if I wanted to look to see if I could see if anyone was there. From this angle, neither Alice or Esme saw me grab the small, sharp, kitchen knife and hide it in the excess fabric Alice had yet to remove from my dress. I walked back into the living room and shook my head. "I couldn't see anything from the window." I wouldn't have seen anything anyway. The kitchen window didn't look out onto the driveway.

There was a knock at the front door. Seeing that both of the vampires in the room, weren't moving, I decided to go and open the front door. I didn't get too far as a cold hand grabbed my empty hand, stopping me from walking further.

"Stay here, Bella." She whispered quietly. The door knocked again, more insistent this time. I gripped the knife tighter in response.

"Maybe she isn't in." A male voice spoke from the other side of the door. I couldn't help but groan under my breath, causing the vampires to look at me alarmed.

"Bella?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"You can relax, I know who it is." I told them, relaxing my grip on the knife, but not letting go.

They both turned to me, puzzled. "Who is it, Bella?" Alice asked.

I didn't answer her. I was too angry. How _dare _they?

"Can you two go upstairs please?" I asked the vampires. I really needed to hide them.

"No, we aren't leaving you alone." Alice replied stubbornly. "Whoever it is might hurt you." She was obviously wary of how the two visitors had blocked her visions, despite my reassurance.

"Please, Alice. They won't hurt me, trust me." Although I couldn't say the same for the person now banging on the front door.

They both looked uncertain. "It'll be okay, I promise." I said reassuringly. They both eventually nodded their head reluctantly, although Alice did look a little peeved.

"You had better not ruin the dress." She grumbled as they darted up the stairs.

I sighed and placed the knife on the end table. Then, sucking in a deep breath, I walked determinately to the door and opened it, startling both of the men on the other side.


End file.
